An Unloving Couple *~*Chapter 3*~*
by Mimi Tachikawa
Summary: Hi!Sorry this came in so late.Anyways,stuff happens.Vegeta-sei is destroyed,& Serenity has 2 disturbing nightmares.


Hi there!This is Umi,with chapter 3 of my story!I left out a few things in chapter two,so I'll add them here in this chapter.  
Disuclaimaah:Naoko Takeuchi-sama created the SailorMoon series in 1991.Akira Toriyama-sama made Dragonball series in 1986.  
Here are some things you should know:  
".." -means talking  
'..' - means thinking  
*..* -means a stressed out word.  
(..) - Author's Note (Also put as AN)  
Honto - Really.  
Hime - Princess  
Ouji - Prince  
Sama - One of high respect.  
Doushite - Why  
Sono tori (desu). - Exactly.  
(Hai) so desu - Right (You are right.)  
Anou - Well.  
Ja ne - Bye  
Sayonara - Goodbye  
Ohayou - Good morning  
Konbanwa - Good afternoon.  
Konnichiwa - Hello.  
Minna - Everyone.  
Yamero - Stop  
Yamenasai - Stop it.  
Kuso - Damn.  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes,OK,or right.  
Gomen (nasai) - Sorry (I'm sorry.)  
Urusai - Shutup.  
Daijoubo ka - Are you alright?  
Daijoubo - I'm Alright/fine.  
Nani - What.  
That's about it.Read & Review please minna!It gives me inspiration!  
***  
Vegeta was training when he heard that his home was destroyed.  
'An asteriod probably hit it..' he thought.  
When Serenity was told about it,she took it rather harshly.She cried for a few days.  
Nappa,Raditz (Author's Note:Baka me forget to mention he came with Nappa,Serenity & Vegeta.;-;)& Vegeta only stared at her.  
"Stop crying,woman!" Vegeta would say to her.  
But Serenity didn't.When she finally did,she decided to confront Freezer for the first time.  
***  
Serenity stomped her way to Freezer's chamber.Tears were welling up in her eyes.She opened the door,or rather,threw it to the side.  
"FREEZER-SAMA!!!"  
Freezer turned around to see her.  
"Doushite,Freezer-sama?"  
"..."  
"Why did Vegeta-sei get destroyed by the asteriod?Couldn't you stop that from happening?"  
Freezer stared at the girl."My dear child.."  
Serenity's tears began falling off her face.  
"Doushite?"  
"The only reason I couldn't stop the asteriod is because we were too far.It would've been impossible."  
Eventually Serenity bought his story & left his room.  
***  
Serenity was running in the room.Tears blocked her vision.She saw somebody in front of her,& hit him straight on.  
"Watch where you're going,woman!"  
"Raditz-san!"  
Raditz's face twisted.He saw she was crying.  
'What does his face remind me of?' thought Serenity.'He looks so familiar...like..' her memory failed.  
"What are you staring at,Serenity?"  
"Nothing..Raditz-san.."  
Serenity went to her chambers to go to sleep.But the dream she had didn't comfort her at all.  
***Serenity's Dream***  
  
Serenity was back home on the Moon.Her guardians,Mercury,Mars,Venus,Jupiter,Saturn,Uranus,Neptune,& Pluto were talking & having a good time.  
But then Serenity saw a red-headed woman appear.  
She then saw all her friends dead around her.  
Then,suddenly,she was transported to Vegeta-sei.She looked once last time at the red-headed woman,to find Freezer in her place,laughing wickedly.  
***End dream***  
Serenity got up gasping.Sweat & tears covered her face."Minna-san....I miss you so much.."  
***  
Raditz appeared back in the training room looking kinda pissed.  
"What's wrong,Raditz?" asked Vegeta.  
"Your weak woman ran into me."  
"She is not my woman!I don't even love her!"  
"Oh,honto..??"  
"Urusai!" shouted Nappa."We have training to do!"  
***  
In Serenity's room,the Princess had gone back to sleep.& she had another horrible nightmare.  
***Serenity's second dream***  
Serenity was on Vegeta-sei.She walked outside.  
It then started snowing.'Snow'? she wondered aloud.  
Suddenly,the snow took form.It took form into Freezer!Freezer cackled evilly & fired a beam at her.  
Serenity then saw a person in front of her.It was Vegeta!Instead of hitting her,Vegeta was hit.He fell to the ground,dead.  
Then Serenity saw a figure in pure white.She looked alot like Serenity,with long white hair.  
Serenity saw a eight pointed star in the figure's forhead.  
"Guardian Cosmos!" screamed Serenity.  
Guardian Cosmos raised her staff.  
Freezer screamed in agony as he was destroyed.Guardian Cosmos dissapeared.  
Serenity looked up to the sky.She saw an outline of a man."Bardock-san!"  
Then the outline of Bardock disappeared,to replace a baby child,looking exactly like Bardock.  
"It's..Bardock's son....Kakarotto.."  
Then all of the Senshi appeared around the outline of Kakarotto,& then they all disapeared,after leaving the Crescent Moon wand in front of Serenity.  
***End Serenity's Second Dream***  
"Vegeta-koi!" cried Serenity."Vegeta-koi!"  
Serenity ran out of her room to find her husband.  
***  
Vegeta heard screaming.Of his name.  
He saw his "woman" run into the room,latching on to him.  
"Vegeta-koi.." she sobbed.  
"Daijoubo ka?"  
"Oh Vegeta-koi..I had such a nightmare.."  
& she told him what happened.  
***  
Years passed.Serenity & Vegeta got older.One day,Raditz was sent to a desert planet called Earth.He never returned,but he did send a message to Vegeta & Nappa,saying there was a Saiya-jin there.  
Vegeta & Nappa were allowed to go to Earth.Serenity was also allowed to go to Earth.  
"Ne,Vegeta-koi?"  
What do you want,Serenity?"  
"I don't wish to be called Serenity anymore."  
Vegeta snickered."Then what name do you wish to be called?"  
Serenity looked at the Moon through a window..Her home.Now it was cold...distant..lifeless...  
She noticed a Rabbit's shape on it.'The old legend..' she thought.  
A tear fell down her cheek.  
"So,what do you wish to be called,woman?"  
"Usagi."  
***  
How did you like it?  
I'm SO sorry it came in late.Though,I am working on Chapter 4 as I speak.Hugs,kisses,icecream & chocolate to all who read & review.  
Have a nice day now!  
Buh bye!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
